Little sister
by beyfanatics
Summary: Tyson's little sister had never been a good luck for anyone. The happiness never lasted no matter how much she tried. Tyson on the other hand doesn't deal with betrayal very well ever since his brother did. What if Hiro comes back? with an unpleasant nightmare.
1. chapter 1

A/N: wondering why we are starting ANOTHER fic when we dint complete the old one?

Becuz WE DONT WANNA LOSE THIS IDEA soo

..and yeah no humour in this fic

XOXOXOXIXOXIX

She stepped out of the airport , seriously confused.

Scarlet Granger, Ginger hair tied in a ponytail, pale skin and blue eyes and looks NOTHING like her older brother Tyson.

She stayed in an academy in Britain since she was 2 and now she is 13.

Scarlet wears almost all black and her outfits are extremely tomboyish. She wore a black choker and a black cap.

RING RING RING RING

Her phone rang,

she shrugged and picked it up

'Hello?'

'Hey lil sis this Is Tyson'

' OMG really?' she said sarcasm overflowing in her british accent.

'So where are you?'

' In the airport duh waiting for you to come!'

" Yeah I am almost there By the way can you tell me how you look like cause ...I dont remember"

" EXCUSE ME? who the hell can forget gow their sister looks like?" she said avoiding thd weird glances from the otheer people on the airport

'Last time I saw you you were a 2 year old who did nothing but annoy the hell out of me' He screamed from the other end.

"Ok Fine I have red hair, blue eyes and pale skin. Got it?" she asked.

" Hmm yeah you look nothing like me do you?" Tyson asked

"No I look MUCH BETTER" she said smirking.

Tyson rolled his eyes.

XOXOXOXOXO

a short chap for now.

It will be updated every Saturday.

Any idea or advice you can PM us.

Review ;)


	2. ch-2

A/N: Thank u for the lovely reviews everyone!

UNAISA MEMON: Thanks for the Idea! will definately try it.

Thank u ROCK THE ROAD, Wander's Cynefin( new name huh?;) and guest Neha( you give the best reviews!)

on with the story...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

She Hung up.

Her heart was beating really fast. Afterall she was meeting her Brother after soo long.

She couldn't say she didn't miss him but he never came to visit her. She wasn't even sure if He wanted to see her.

She didn't even remember him saying "goodbye" or "take care".

The last time she saw him, He was sad because their mother had died a few months ago and the grief was still bugging him.

He sounded a lot better on the phone though.

She spotted blue hair and a signature hat from the corner of her eye, without thinking she ran towards the figure.

Sh was really short compared to him, probably only a few inches taller than Kenny.

She clung to his neck and her feet were dangling in the air.

"Hey Lil sister"

But she only hugged him tighter.

"ok... I..cant..breath" he murmured.

She let go and before she could say anything he started...

"why are you wearing sioii much black? why the hell are you so short?why-

"SHUT UP!!" She said. " YOU ARE STILL AS ANNOYING AS I REMEMBER" she said in a thick british accent.

"whats with the accent?"

"Its called British, ever heard od it? oh you probably didnt because of your bragging 24/7"

"You didnt change at all"

 _Later.._

"Grandpa has gone out of the city to Tokyo" The blue haired guy said sliding open the door of the dojo wich got a 100 times bigger since the justice 5 league.

"My friends are here though" he said

"You have _friends?_ " she asked mockingly. He just rolled his eyes.

They went to the huge Backyard to find a bunch of really different looking people blading.

"Hey guys! This is my lil sister..." He paused and leaned down and asked

"whats your name dude?"

"Scarlet" She replied before shrugging

"Yeah that whatever, let me introduce you to all of them "

They walkes to a blonde haired guy,

"This is Max" he introduced.

"Hello Scarlet"

"uhh Hi"

"do you beyblade?" he asked

"I do have a beyblade but I dont like to Beyblade" she said

" Oh" said the unamused blonde

"..and this is Kai"

"Hn" the usual reply to every answer, Tyson just rolled his blue orbs.

"This is Ray"

"Hello Ray" she tried

"Nice to meet you, you look nothing like Tyson"

" that was a nice complement"

Max said.

" Ok lil sis Hilary and Mariah are out soo they wont be here

And I have to practice soo..." Tyson said before grabbing a beyblade .

His sister just shrugged.

This was ine of th emany reasons why she didn't wanna come back but she didn't want to stay in that Dark academy either.

XOXOXOXOXO

please review and tell us how it was!

we will be uploading every sunday.


	3. the past

A/N: Thank you Wandere's cynefin, Neha and Unaisa memon for the Reviews.

We are posting this early for we have exams next week.

Unaisa memon: we are sorry that we couldn't read your story we hardly have time but we Will read as soon as possible.

NEHA: Thank you

WANDERS CYNEFIN: This chapter describes about the dark academy and don't mind we really like your new name too!

XOXOXOXIXIXIX

"Tyson you are being rude" Max said about Tyson choosing to beyblade instead of spending time with his sister.

"NO its ok I dont mind" said Scarlet she crossed her aems and leaned against the wooden pillar.

"Oh cool!" Tyson said " Dont you wanna Beyblade?" he asked anyway

"No" she replied bluntly sliding her hands in her pockets.

" why not?"

She took a pause before dark memeories flashed in her mind like fireworks as she kept her gaze on the muddy ground

"I dont like to" she said with her gaze still fixed on the ground.

"Can i see your Beyblade?" Kenny asked coming out of the blue with his laptop.

"Kenny where were you?" Max asked the nerdy brunnete.

"I was in a concert(A/N: of guess who?;)But never mind I am hungry to see new beyblades" He said pulling his glasses to his never seen eyes and cracking his knuckles for a headstart.

Scarlet pocketed her beyblade unsure if she wanted to give it but she slid it out and handed it to the overly excited brunnette.

It was pich black in color with a very little silver lineling near the disc.

"Woah its sooo... Black" he commented fixing his goggles and starting to enter data before saying...

"This is one of the rarest model almost impossible to find" he shone the the blade in the sky before asking...

"Where did you find it?

 ** _flashback_**

 _She was only 4_

 _Her limbs were decorated with scars and bruises. Her forehead was heavily bleeding. She could hardly walk but kept dragging herself until her legs gave out._

 _She was trying to remember what happened the night before._

 _'Oh yeah the 5 of us saw those teachers killing that hooded man'_

 _'but..but where are the others"_

 _She looked around The very dark room which was filled with the noise of heavy rain._

 _She found one of them lying on the ground and he almost looked dead._

 _The other was chained to the wall with his face covered in blood The blonde haired guy in the corner of the room and the last one also chained to the wall._

 _'Last night they saw us seeing them trying to kill that man._

 _we tried to run but they kept ua in caption. but why are we all hurt?'_

 _She thought continuosly before drifting into darkness._

 _An hour later The teachers arrived._

 _They unchained everyone and grabbed a blade from their pockets_

 _The Teacher approached towards the red haired girl and told her_

 _"hear you go" and gave hee the blade._

Scarler _refused to accept it but took it anyway._

 _"You kids have a lot of strength we could use"_

 _They beyblades were juat their so no one would no about the elemental powers they had. They trained beyblading just so they could improve those elememtal powers._

 _Since that day they were trained brutally every second of everyday ._

 _They tried running away but every time they were caught their punishments got even more brutal._

 _This went on for 9 years, before they were unexpectedly allowed to visit their famillies._

 _"We have to tell our family!" The blonde named Casey said and everyone agreed except Walter who said_

 _" Thats what they want us to do!"_

 _Scarlet turned and looked into his lifeless eyes._

 _" What do you mean?" Casey asked._

 _"He is right" Zack said. " As soon as we tell them they are gonna kill our family so that they can capture us again"_

 _"But.-"_

 _"We cant let them die can we?"Scarlet nearly whispered_

 _"Ok this will always be a secret"_

" _lets just act normal so no one would suspect us"_

 ** _flashback end_**

" One of our teachers gave it" she said retaining everything else.

"Your teacher must be really cool cause this beyblade would be the most powerful one ever"

He said still not believing himself and the data in front of him.

"Hey thats not possible mine is the most powerful!" Tyson bragged which earned him a _o-really?_ glare from rest of his team.

"Comparing the status of both your and her blade there is no chance of you winning." he said as he continued to type away.

" Lets have a beybattle lil sister"

Tyson said enthusiastically.

"Nah. I already told you I dont like to beyblade"

"Then what do you like to do?"

" Ride bikes" she said

"you mean cycles?" He asked

"No I mean race bikes and besides that I also love playing an electric guitar and shooting"

she said.

"Typical girl stuff" Max said sarcastically.

"Wait so you dont like to go shopping wear perky dresses or wear makeup?" Tyson asked.

"What makes you think all girls like that?" She asked.

"Just askin" He said.

"But she could be the most powerful blader ever!" He said.

"Still doesnt change the fact that I don't like to beyblade"

XOXOXOXOXOX

A/N: Dramatic flashback huh ;)

There are possibly going to be multiple scenes about her past.

Do review and wait for next Sunday for the upload.


	4. ch 4

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!!

XOXOXOXOXO

It was raining Heavily and Dark clouds dominated the once blue sky.

Rain was pouring down like a waterfall from the sky. Thunder filled the area.

It happened all of a sudden.All the kids rushed inside the dojo as the soon-to-start storm was rustling. Wind was blowing furiously and it was almost impossible to close the door but they made it.

"Woah That happened all of a sudden" Ray said glancing out of the window which was shattering like never before.

"Dammit! My laptop got drenched" Kenny whined trying to wipe of water from the device.

"It is not gonna stop any time soon" Max predicted before jumping on the couch.

"Sooo...Lets play something!" Tyson cheered.

"Grow up Tyson" Ray said.

"But its sooo boring" Tyson said as he was roaming around like a ghost who had to take revenge.

"When is grandpa coming back?"The red haired girl asked her brother.

"Tommorow maybe" He replied earning a sigh from his little sister.

He noticed that she didn't really wanted to talj or interact with anyone. She looked kinda sad.

 _'Maybe sge doesnt feel welcomed at all! oh dammit what kind of a big brother I would be if I dont even care for my sister"_ These thoughts echoed in his brain .

"So tell us about your school!" He asked cheerfully taking a seat beside her

"It was.. fine" She replied not bothering about the way it sounded.

"Soo you have any friends" He asked hopefully to get an answer.

"Yeah...kind of" Sge replied vaguely.

"what do you mean _kind of?"_ He asked curiously.

"We all were always together we just dont take that as _being friends"_ She said before burying her head in hee knees.

"Were they girls or guys?"

"guys"

This alerted the blue haired blader.

"Really?" he raised his brow in question

"Yeah! why is it soo hard to believe?" She rwplied angryly

"Woah chill I was just askin"

Meanwhile Tyson's Phone was ringing loudly.

RING RING RING RING RING

"Hello is thia Tyson Granger?"

"No then this is Barack Obama"

"We have a bad news...,Your Grandfather...

"Yea?..." he started getting tensed.

He deopped the phone the next second.

XOXOXOXOXO

do re view;)


	5. ch 5

A/N:

ROCK THE ROAD: Thank you

Neha: Thanks

UNAISA MEMON: Oopsie those were some mistakes. We will fix them and thanks for pointing out.

on with the story...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

He dropped the phone after he heard...

"...he met with a terrible accident and now he is been taken to the hospital" The other end said.

"What happened dude?" Max asked as he saw Tyson in pure shock.

Tyson tremblled. He couldnt even utter a single word. His palms were sweating, Mind was shook and his heart dropped.

"G..grandpa..he...he..had...an accident" He said even though he couldnt believe a single word he said.

The next moment all of them were in The huge hospital. The white walls and the only thing that filled the room was the sound of the heart monitor which seemed to be going quite flat.

There were many people gathered from the beyblade championships in no time.

The doctor came out of the Room with a bundle of reports in his hands. He removed his glasses and the next thing he knew was a group if 40 people asking him questions.

He sighed and told them to keep calm.

"He has got quite a few inguries and its imposaible to say anything" The doctor uttered examining the reports once more.

" I could just say If he would recover he would not be the same again" he concluded and waites fir their response or rather a question.

"Why?" The blue haired guy asked. His crimson orbs were covered by his hair and he seemed to look gloomy and helpless.

" If I knew any better I would say he was previously suffering from a disease which could lead to him to not feeling anything anymore... Nothing would be registered in his brain and I am afraid he would never be the same." He ended expecting tge stubborn blunette in front of him to just burst out and kill him but he noticed he was absolutely calm and... Numb.

The doctors asked if they should do a surgery. They agreed.

Tyson took a seat and buried his head in his hands.

Everyone in the room was devasted because of the news.

After a about 2 hours of waiting The doctors came out of the room and handed the reports to Tyson.

He glanced at them with a tensed look,his heart was beating faster as he read word by word .

To summarize it said

 _Cri_ _tical condition. Low chances if survival and If survived Loss of ability to feel or react._

 _surgery results:_

 _Minor surgeries fixed but not completely. Major surgeries and Brain damge might take time. No cure for the ability to feel or react .NOTHING would be registered in the mind._

His heart dropped as the paper slipped from his hands _. The others rushed tk read it too couldnt believe that such an active,cool, energetic and wouldn't be able to feel anything ever again._

C-Can we Visit him?" Scarlet asked choking back the sorrow. Her eyes were glassy because of the tears brimming did not seem to stop.

"I think you can but maximum 3 people at once" The doctor said and asked them to decide.

Tyson, Max and Scarlet decided to go.

Max twisted the handle of the door with his now sweaty hands, pushed the door open taking a deep breath. Of course He was like a Grandad to him as well and he wouldnt be any less sad than Tyson when it came to losing him forever.

They walked in, A once cheerful body was lying on the bed, looking lifeless.

The room was dark for their was a storm going outside.

The old mans eyes fluttered open on sensing the noise.

He didnt say a word almost as if he couldnt recognize his own grand children.

XOXOXOXOXO

Do review;)

and fir any suggetions for new stories I would appreciate a PM because there might be spoilers in the review section.

see ya next week.


	6. ch 6

A/N: thanks for the reviews.

XOXOXOXOXO

His eyes were lifeless. Completely lacking its cheerfulness.

He didn't recognize them.

"G-grandpa" Scarlet stammered

holding back tears.She only earned a questionable look from him. She covered her eyes with one of her hands to stop tears.

 _AN HOUR LATER..._

Grandpa had drifted inti a deep sleep. Scarlet was holding his hand tight. Sge burried her head in the bed.

"W-why" Sge kept questioning herself. Tears were stuck below her eyes.

Tyson was leaning against the wall. All this happened in just a couple of hours. He knew Grandpa wasn't going to survive

because his mother died the same way.

 ** _Flashback(Tyson's POV)_**

 _Everything used to be all Happy._

 _Before mom felt really sick._

 _You now how they say you would remember the best moments of your life? I clearly remember the worst._

 _I was 4_

 _I was playing with my beyblade when I heard my mom violently._

 _Dad and Grandpa took her to the hospital and asked My brother to take care of me and my little sister._

 _We waited a lot for them to come back but they didn't. My sister was crying softly like any other kid would do when they miss their parents._

 _My brother looked tensed. I asked him when they were foinf to come back. He replied saying "soon"._

 _The next morning it was raining heavily. Mom,Dad and Grandpa hadn't come home yet._

 _Hiro recieved a call from Dad that evening. He dropped the phone and the next thing I knew was that the 3 of us are at the hospital. We weren't allowed in the room for atleast an hour._

 _I asked my brother what happened ._

 _He didnt reply._

 _My sister started crying again I think she sensed it._

 _Hiro was consoling her nkt to cry while he was controlling tears himself._

 _we glanced through the windows and saw Mom._

 _Lying their_

 _soo weak._

 _Dad was holding her hand tight so afraid to loose her. I never saw my dad, my brother or my Grandpa so vulnerable in my life._

 _'listen..' I heard my mom whisper to my dad._

 _'I wanna meet the kids' She said. Her voice creaking dhe tk rhe weakness. We were called in._

 _My brother couldn't control his ttears anymore.His knees dropped on the ground his head on the bed._

 _'Hiro... Take care of your little brother and sister.' She said smiling as though nothing had gone wrong._

 _She carresed his hair before telling him how much she loved him._

 _'M-mommy' I squeaked ia tiny voice.She smiled evee so slightly_ _yet purely._

 _'Be a good boy Tyson'_ She said calmly.

I did not know what was going on. Why was everyone so sad! Mom was gonna be alright!!

I think..

 ** _Flashback end_**

He never knew That horibblle night would be repeated again

The horrible moments of his life were gonna be repeated again.

XOXOXOXOXO

do review;)

and were are gonna be updating 'The cat' just by correcting the errors.


End file.
